User blog:Urbancommando77/French Foriegn Legion vs Delta Force
French Foriegn Legion: The french legion of outlaws from other countries VS Delta Force: The 1st special forces operational detachment delta WHO IS DEADLIEST Stats FFL Delta Force X-Factors FFL *Has harsh training *Been around longer than Delta Force Delta Force *Has deadly weapons *Works in many different climates Weapons FFL Delta Force Vehicles Vehicule Blinde Leger-FFL Armor: STANAG Lv. 1 (Can take shrapnel from frag grenades and 7.62x51 NATO rounds) Weapons: M2 Browning Counter measures: Smoke canisters Combat Jeep-Delta Force Armor: Basic Weapons: Mounted MG (M240) Setting A destroyed city at day 2012 Edges Melee: The bayonet is like a spear because it is attached to the FAMAS. EDGE: FFL Close: The M1911 was made in 1911 and the MAC Mle was made in 1950. Even though the M1911 is old but it was very effective and used until 1970. EDGE: DF Mid: MP5 is silenced and the mossberg is deadly. But the P90 is deadlier than the MP5 in my opinion and the benelli is horrifying. EDGE: FFL Long: I don't know much about the HK416 but I know that it is a 3-round burst rifle. And the Felin has ACOG scope and a bayonet. EDGE: FFL Extra Long: The barett is deadly and has good rang. It is also more advanced. EDGE: DF Special: I think the M240 is deadlier than the M2 and the M240 is more advanced. Plus it is as old as delta force. EDGE: DF Explosive: The crossbow is silenced and has more clips than the AT4. But the AT4 has a larger explosive radius. EDGE: Tie Battle FFL: 5 DF: 5 A Delta Force combat jeep was prowling the destroyed streets. The turret operater spotted a vehicule moving towards the jeep. "We have contact." He said to his commander. "Permission to fire." He said. "Granted." The commander replied. The Delta Force sniper was scoping the area. He saw the Vehicule and contacted the commander. "Permission to fire at the upcoming vehicle?" The sniper said. "Yes!" The commander said it a bit louder than he wanted. The sniper aimed at the passenger of the vehicule and fired his barett. The bullet pushed through the glass and hit the passenger. The pasenger grabbed his wound and grabbed his FR F2 and fired i the wrong window. The DF soldier fired again and killed the passenger. "We have contact!" A legonarry shouted in russian. The passenger's head hit the vehicule's dashboard as he bled out. FFL: 4 The sniper pulled out a crossbow and put in an explosive bolt and shot the engine. He kpt shooting the engine. The soldiers where already out of the vehicule except two. One was the driver who wasn't aware that the engine was going to explode and was trying to see if the dead legionary was okay, and the other was a legioary who refused to leave until he got his benelli. FFL: 2 The Delta force charged (Except the M240 operater and the driver). One legionary grabbed his AT4 and fired at the jeep. DF: 4 The turret operater survived, and tore off the M240. "Help!" He yelled. A legionary pulled out his FAMAS and ran to the wreckage. He found the turret operater and aimed his Famas. They both fired at the same time. The legionary blew up a part of the engine and the Delta force turret operater blew the Legionarie's head to pieces. FFL: 1 Delta Force: 3 The last FFL soldier ran into the same building that the sniper was in and ran to his position. He pulled out his FAMAS and stabbed the sniper in the neck. Delta Force: 2 The legionary aimed at the delta force soldiers. He fired his FAMAS, but missed. One of them ran up to him. "Come on!" He yelled in german. The Legioary pulled out a P90 and fired. The Delta Force soldier ducked into cover and pulled out his MP5 and silenced it. He ran to a door and went around to the other side of the room. The legionary thought he was still in the cover and ran to it. "Huh?" He muttered. The DF soldier ran behind him and fired at him. The legionary turned around and fired his P90, killing the soldier. Delta Force: 1 The Delta Force leader ran up to the legionary and pulled out his knife. The two lunged at eachother. The legionary threw the leader at the window and shoved him out the window. Delta Force: The legionary ran back to the vehicule and muttered "I need a promotion...". Winner: FFL Category:Blog posts